


【代发授权翻译】【译者：失鹤】国际樱桃三角馅饼日

by flameinthedark



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: HE, Incest, M/M, 土拨鼠之日AU, 时间循环, 暂时的角色死亡
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-07
Updated: 2019-11-07
Packaged: 2021-01-24 20:00:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21343900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flameinthedark/pseuds/flameinthedark
Summary: 无止境地被困在同一天里在stan听来跟地狱差不多，足以把一个本来理智的人都逼疯了。所以他很走运，困在里面的人不是他。
Relationships: Stanford Pines/Stanley Pines
Kudos: 9





	【代发授权翻译】【译者：失鹤】国际樱桃三角馅饼日

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [National Cherry Turnover Day](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13633113) by [Sock_Lobster](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sock_Lobster/pseuds/Sock_Lobster). 

> 全文翻译者：失鹤（lofter），本人仅为代发

***

“你今天打算干啥？”Stan站在楼梯跟下问。现在大概八点钟，Ford正在书房里，坐在地板上往记录板上小心地写着什么。

“说实话，没太多安排。你什么打算？”

Stan被这句问话稍微惊到了一下，然后带着温暖的喜悦转而思考它。好吧，倒有这么一件事…“你想跟我和孩子们去湖边吗？钓钓鱼？”

“我还是算了。天太热，且蚊子奇多，并且我也并非特别喜爱淡水鱼，”Ford说，眼睛都没从记录板上抬一下，“肯定还有更好的事去做。”

“你随意。”Stan说，把这个即兴提议抛之脑后，毫无遗憾，一点都没。什么湖？Stan从没听说过。反正湖都无聊透顶。“我去煮咖啡，有需要叫我。”

***

有人好像敲某日丧钟一样狂敲Stan的卧室门——显然拯救世界可能不足以让人安稳睡过早晨六点半。

“干啥，”Stan咕哝着，一打开门就看见Ford苦着一张脸。

“Stanley，今天什么日子？”

“啥？”

“日期。你知道今天几号吗？”

Stan环顾四周，好像他房间里有东西能解释当前的情形似的。但并没有，“为什么问这个？”

“你没回答我的问题。今天几号？”

“呃，28号？”Stan说，挠挠后脑壳，“孩子们的生日在—”

对Ford接下来发出的噪音最准确的形容是咆哮，但不是性感的那种，而是“马戏团熊熊这就要给你腿剁段下来”的那种。悲惨的是，Stan对后者比前者更熟悉。

“这荒谬绝伦！”Ford对他喊道。

“我招你惹你了？又不是我让今天是28号。你怎——”

Ford气冲冲地下了楼。Stan眼睁睁看着，惊愕到忘记了生气。

“Yeesh。”他说，转头去睡觉了。

Stan接下来一整天都没看见Ford，但Dipper有一次去地下室看他在那里。显然，Ford正在搞一些关于时间和现实或别的什么的科学玩意儿。随他去。

***

“你今天打算干啥？”Stan站在楼梯跟下问。现在大概八点钟，Ford正在书房里，到处都是纸，几个仪器发出不详的嗡鸣声。

“试图寻找这类现实操纵应该留下的任何一点能量信号，”Ford说，“我认为自己已经成功去除了现实裂隙和Bill的恐怖统治留下的副作用，但显然这结论一点都不准确。”

“呃，好吧。我去厨房做咖啡，有需要叫我。”

***

“Stan叔公？”Dipper说，“是只有我觉得还是——”

在远处，Ford在莫名大发脾气时在柴火桩上撞到了脚趾，然后他开始叫骂粗鄙之语，Stan一整个夏天都在忍住不说的那类。有几句甚至Stan都没听过。

“并不就你一个，孩子，”Stan说。他呷了一口Pitt Cola，耸耸肩，“我也一头雾水呢。”

“你们没吵架什么的，对吧？你们一直相处的很好。就还，我不知道怎么说，挺甜蜜的。”Dipper说。

“我并没意识到有吵架。”这不是说Stan能意识到任何他所做的会让Ford发火的事情，但是这次他十分确定自己啥都没干。至少，没故意干。

Ford拿起斧子把它扔进了林子里。一只小矮人刚把脑袋从灌木丛后探出来就看到一把斧子凌空飞过，它惊恐地盯着Ford，直到Ford开始对它大吼大叫。它溜了，Stan不厚道地笑了。

“我们应该跟他谈谈吗？”Dipper问。他的措辞是“我们”，但他的语气是“你”。

“我觉得先得让他撒撒气，”Stan说。他又喝了几口苏打，在门廊沙发上又往下出溜了一点，“还得等一会。”

“也对，”Dipper说，然后他转身把自己扔到沙发的另一端，这让Stan为他骄傲。“看起来他现在好像在说另一种语言。”他着迷地看了一会儿后说道。

“严格来讲，你不能听到这类言辞。”Stan说。Ford甚至极少说到fuck。但这孩子已经直面过恶魔和世界末日了，他可以经受几句damn和hell。

然后Ford开始了，呃，解剖学相关的粗话，这让Stan皱眉，“好吧，也许你该进屋了。”

Dipper有些迟疑，但很快Ford开始朝天堂的方向叫嚷某些和一个人的母亲所做的非常具体的活动。Dipper退缩了，“对，好吧。要找我的话去书房。”

Stan挥手跟他暂别，然后坐着继续等。Ford现在只是对周边的空气又踢又打。自那次真正的动粗之后Stan再没有见过他这种肢体的、狂野的怒火，他竟觉得这有些令人着迷。甚至可能还有点惹火，以一种吓人的方式。

这种对周边气氛的有意破坏持续时间惊人地长。太阳高升时Ford终于倒下来坐在原地，看上去很迷茫，可能甚至在抽搭。

Stan受不住这个，所以他从脚边冷藏箱里拿了几罐苏打，上前看看能否跟Ford正常理论。

“嘿，伙计，”他小心地说，“你还好吧？”

“我不明白。”Ford说。他盯着自己的手，好像它们能给他解释明白了似的。“我已经遍历了一切能想出的缘由，分离了每一个变量，打造了一系列至少能刺穿时空纤维的仪器——”

“嘿，没事儿。”Stan说。他跪下来，把苏打放到地上，拍拍Ford的胳膊，“不管发生什么——”

“——你的家人都会帮你解决。行了行了，你只是把这句话说了十来次而已，Stanley。”Ford说。

“我什么时候说的？”

“昨天。今天。可能是明天也是，但它们都是今天，所以区分它们又有什么用？这一切都是个可悲的、永无止境的长征，甚至不以死亡为终结。”

Stan说，“Yikes。你，呃，想进屋避避太阳吗？屋里有苏打，培根，以及我很确定Mabel做了些噩梦果汁。”

“我恶心死培根了，”Ford凄惨地说，“我也不想要任何含咖啡因的东西。我唯一的解脱就是睡眠，或者死。”

“呃，”Stan说。他四下看看，有点希望某个魔法感情小精灵能够跳出来指导他应对当前的情景。但他没那么好运。“你想谈谈吗？”

“你知道时间循环是什么。你以前在约会看电影时见过，那约会进行地不怎样因为你把黄油爆米花洒了她一身还没给她付票钱。你将建议我跟孩子们聊聊听他们怎么说，Dipper在推理小说中读到过并且必然会建议一种我已经用于消减变量的做法，而Mabel将会问我是不是需要找到劳动日或者Rosh Hshanah或者国际樱桃三角馅饼日的真正意义，”Ford说，“这一切都还比不上之前八次我费劲给你解释的功夫。”

Stan眨了下眼。“哈。”他说。他四下看看，感情小精灵依旧没有出现，一切感觉起来都不像一长串重复日子的最新一天。但他又知道些什么呢？“行吧。你已经过了多少个今天了？”

“这是第27个28号，”Ford毫无感情地说。

“喔。”

“我以为我昨天做对了！孩子们一直在说我必须过完美的一天，所以我让它完美。我早早起床给所有人做了早餐——”

“你不会做饭。”

“我会做饭！”

“做的不好。”

“我现在做的足够好。我让自己的口腔经历了一星期的生理性恐怖；给我闭嘴。”

“好，好。你做了早饭，恭喜，”Stan说，安抚地举起双手，“然后呢？”

“然后我按照从所有人那里听到的关于完美的一天的建议来规划。我让Dipper帮我弄了一堆过度复杂化的Rube Goldberg式机械并用它们给做了个迷你高尔夫路线，孩子们和他们的朋友在一起玩，我跟你在旁边看，吃糖，喝啤酒，时不时朝他们扔水球来提高游戏难度。”Ford连珠炮似的说，最后叹了口气，“然后是卡拉ok，垃圾食物，你在篝火旁讲离奇古怪的故事直到孩子们睡着。这符合完美一天的所有要求。”

Stan瞪着他。某些类似多愁善感的事物在他喉间危险地翻涌，所以他咽了下去。loser才多愁善感。“至少你度过了这样的一天。”他小心地说。

“但我仍然被困着。”Ford说，“我的脑子用到头了，stanley。”他看起来也是如此。Stan之前见他疯过，他该知道的。

“嘿，”Stan说，他揽住Ford的肩膀，“来点披萨怎么样？”

“披萨不会帮我摆脱这一切。”

“当然不会，但它会让你感觉好点，并且我饿了。”Stan有些不情愿地放开这个半拥抱给Ford一个微笑，“来吧，孩子们会喜欢的。”

“我今天的卡路里摄入目前低于标准，”Ford承认，“合适的血糖值有助于思考。”

“并且说不定呢，你可能会很喜欢吃披萨还是什么的。”Stan翻个白眼，“听着，可能你会理出头绪。可能你不会并卡在这里，但我赌你一定能行。”

“谢谢，我猜。”Ford说，他让Stan把他领回屋。走进书房的时孩子的无辜神情十分之可疑，说明他们绝对在听墙角。但Stan并不想麻烦自己去假装这烦到他了。

“披萨时间！在我换衣服的时候所有人都上车！”他说，换上外出的衣物，开车送一家人进城，然后大家在大吃特吃中度过了一个平静美好的下午。

这是不错的一天，真的。不管Ford身上发生了什么，一切都会好起来的。

***

“他不在地下实验室里，”Stan说道，一脸担忧皱着眉头走进厨房，“你们找到人了吗？”

“我检查了能找到的每一扇门，”Mabel说，“也许他去镇上了？”

“我给Tambry发短信她又几乎给所有人发了短信，但镇子里没人见到他。”Dipper说，他在餐桌上铺开了一张地图，“不在湖边、不在墓地，不在无底洞，Soos跳进去看了。”

“Geeze，”Stan说，他坐在桌边看地图。Dippe在上面标出了刚才提到的地点。某种令人不安的感觉在Stan腹中翻涌，但他不觉得这是Mabel早上做的过生鸡蛋的原因。

“也许他只是出门找小精灵什么的，”Mabel说，“或者他只是想一个人呆会儿。我肯定他没事。”

“没错，”Stan没说真话，“我肯定他没事。”

***

“所以，我在尝试自杀，”Ford说这话自然地像是在谈天气，“我已经有一次死于意外，是车祸，但我想知道有意寻死是否会有不同。”

“就算有你又怎么知道？你已经死了！”Stan说，举着手，心脏抽痛。

“我愿意冒这个险。且看上去风险很小。但显然这没用，可能是方式的原因。有什么建议吗？”

这…真他妈有脸。Stan愿意接受这时间循环的屁话，尽管他根本不觉得自己在一遍遍过同一天。他不确定这感觉起来会怎么样，这就是问题所在，而且不是没发生过更诡异的事儿。这些他能接受。但在另一方面，Ford自我了断完全是个全新层面的破事儿。

“你不能再这么干了，混蛋。”Stan的声音在颤，他控制不住，他的心脏抽搐地像个没系起来的面包袋。

“你肯定阻止不了我。阻拦我只是将之推迟到下一天而已。”

“如果之前任何一次起作用了——”

“并没有。”

“——让我怎么办，嗯？去你的，我花三十年时间把你找回来不是为了像这样再失去你的。”

Ford顿住了，苏打水喝了半截。他说，“我感激你的关心，但此时我宁可尝试任何有效的方法。”

Stan打了他胳膊一拳，离开门廊沙发，怒意翻沸。

“你甚至不会记住这一切。别费劲生气了。”Ford告诉他，依旧是那傲慢自大高高在上的神气。甚至比平时还过分。

“但你会，所以记得我告诉你见鬼去吧！”

“好吧，跟我能有幸忘了你之前说的那几次似的。”

Stan进屋时摔上门。一个转轴从木头里弹出来，但谁关心这个？显然第二天早晨就能恢复如初。

***

“Stan叔公？”Mabel悄悄地说，但距离非常、非常近。Stan睁开眼睛看见Mabel的脸就离他半英寸，有点瘆人地悬在上方。“哦太好了，你已经醒了。”

“刚醒，”Stan说，“干嘛这么瘆人，甜心？”

Mabel拍拍他的脸，“我们需要你的帮助。并且，你绝对是最瘆人的那个。”说着，他抓着他的手把他拉起来。Stan穿着背心跟内裤就被拉到了后门廊上，Ford正在那里凝视着远处。Dipper站在旁边，担忧地啃着拇指。他自己的拇指，谢天谢地。

“啥情况？”Stan问。

“至少一个小时了，我们醒过来就看见他这样。”Dipper说。

Mabel松开Stan，在Ford脸前晃晃手，弹他的鼻子，都没能得到一点回应。哦老天啊。

“嘿，Ford，”Stan说。他试着自己在Ford面前挥手弹鼻子，因为就算Ford打算无视Mabel，他至少会对Stan做这些发烦。

Ford的确有反应了，但只是慢慢抬手倦怠地把Stan的推开，目光依旧停留在远处。“Stanford？六指？兄弟？”

毫无回应。Stan皱起脸。

“你俩做了什么？”他问孩子们。

“没。我们还在想是不是你做了什么呢。”Dipper说。

“不是我。Soos来过吗？”

“据我们所知没有。”Dipper说。Mabel爬到沙发扶手上开始反复拍Ford的脸，但他没做任何动作来阻止她。

“孩子们，水管给我。”Stan说。

“你确定？这——”

“快去，Dipper。”

“好吧好吧。”

一分钟后，Ford跪倒在地往门廊上吐水，他啐了几口，抖掉自己身上的水，Stan便说，“这就是当个怪胎还吓坏所有人的后果。”

Stan意识到的下一件事情，就是他倒在门廊上混身发疼，尤其是脸，Ford坐在他身上不停地挥拳揍他。孩子们在大叫，在Ford双手环住他脖颈并用力扼下之后，Stan能看见的最后一件事就是Mabel用花园水管勒住了Ford的喉咙。

不愧是他的小姑娘。

***

“我为扼你喉并可能致你死亡道歉，”Ford一边吃他自己做的早餐一边说，“如果能让你好受点儿，我觉得孩子们把我杀了，或者他们令我丧失了行动能力，致使我在循环时间段内没有醒过来。”

Stan瞪着他，一叉子松饼刚要送进嘴里。在等词语滚下喉咙后，他放下叉子，“我说，这的确有点儿，”他承认，“好孩子们。”

“他们的确是。”Ford表示同意，开始吃他自己的松饼，Stan看着他用一把货真价实的刀从完美的圆形里切出方形来，几乎要可怜他。

“所以你接下来的计划是什么？你要是敢打孩子们的主意，我现在就开枪射你。”Stan用开玩笑的语气说，尽管他没在开玩笑。

“我不知道。我已经遍历了所有我，你，孩子们的想法，我甚至还尝试了Soos的一些想法。我不会再重蹈覆辙。”Ford继续咬了几口松饼，然后才顿住并皱起眉头，“此外我当然不会打孩子们的主意，我宁可永远滞留在这现世地狱里也不会伤害他们。”

“挺好，只是确认一下。”Stan说，重新开始吃松饼。里头没有毛发或别的什么，“挺好吃的。”他说。

“我试了好几次才让它在加了我选择的毒药后依旧可口。”Ford轻巧地说，“终于做对了。杏仁精帮了大忙，我觉——呕吐没用，只是令人恶心。”

“搞什么？！”Stan从水池边喊，他刚刚正往里催吐。

“啊，如我所说我无法确定那天我们都死了，而且这比对我们两人开枪更有技巧性。我需要这个消遣。别担心。这不会有任何痛楚，我已经在自己身上试过。你最好还是吃完——”平底锅和Ford的脑袋接触，响起令人满意的咔-哐声，然后是oi-oi-oi-oing的回响。Ford倒下去，像一袋土豆。

Stan就拿着血淋淋的平底锅站在Ford的尸体旁边，这时，孩子们走了进来。

“他给我下毒。”Stan在惊恐中对着露出同样恐慌而震惊表情的孩子们说，“他——”

他双膝一软栽倒在地，像另一袋土豆。

***

Stan在大约八点钟走下楼梯，看见后门边飘着一只小精灵。有点飘忽，有点好看，但最主要的是一脸恼火。

“走开，”Stan对她说，“否则我就不得不拍你了。”

“听着，我压根没料到会这么复杂！”那小精灵用一种雌雄莫辨的尖声说，“我以为花上大概两天时间他就能弄对。我怎么知道他会发疯？”

“谁疯了？”

“你哥！”

“好吧，我早知道了。”

“他不可理喻！他弄不对的话连我也不能取消这一切，所以我也快疯了！”小精灵揪着自己闪闪发光的头发怼到Stan脸前。该下手拍了，他想。

“你跟我说这些就跟我明白你在——你听到那动静了吗？”远处传来引擎发动声，Stan听着十分耳熟，“那是我的车？”

“谁关心你的车！你得帮帮我！”

“听着，你对我哥有意见，找本人说去。”Stan说，打开通往门廊的门向外看。

小精灵说，“我试过！他一见我就把我打死了！”，接着Stanleymobile直接开进门廊撞进屋子，把Stan和小精灵碾在车轮底下。

***

“‘我已出发去机场，将乘上第一架令我感兴趣的飞机，’”Dipper大声读出留在餐桌上的便条，“‘不用担心。我明天就回来！！！！！’哇哦。五个感叹号。”

Stan带着受伤的怒气哼了一声，“行，真能想。他的名字在禁飞名单上。”

“可他知道吗？”Dipper问。

“到时候就知道了。”Stan说，带着苦涩而忿恨的满足，然后他拿着咖啡走进书房，Mabel正穿着睡衣蜷在他的椅子上看着什么。“挪一挪，甜心。”

Mabel冲他啧了一声，但还是给他腾出空让他坐在她旁边。不一会，Dipper也走进来坐在扶手上，一脸同情。

“我肯定他在做重要的事。”他说。

“行吧行吧，”Stan说，Mabel动了动以便更合适地窝在他身边，“我们在看什么？”

“狼人（wolfman）大老婆的二儿子。”Mabel说，“他是个滑板运动员。”

“哈，”Stan说，忿恨不平地盯着屏幕直到被电影剧情麻木到感觉不到愤怒。

这时候广播忽然插入，重力泉新闻的标志开始滚动。

“我们打断了惯例安排的开——我是说，节目编排，为报道一个特大新闻，”Sandra Jimenez带着只有在报道真正意义上的新闻时才有的灼灼目光说，“本地英雄Stanford Pines从乡村机场劫持了一架飞机。”

Stan盯着屏幕，满腔怨愤变成了困惑的震惊。

“哦老天啊。”Dipper说。

“什么鬼？”Mabel问，她看看Dipper，对方回以无助的耸肩。“为什么他——”

“等一下，等一下，”屏幕上的Sandra Jimenez说，几张纸递到她手上，她开始读，“有消息表示Pines正向镇子中心飞来，为保险起见本地政府要求所有人撤离。和Pines的无线电通讯表示他意在撞毁飞机。重复一遍，他意在把飞机撞毁在镇子中心——”

频道中止了，电影却没有继续播出。远远的，Stan认为他听到了警报声。

***

“你们都见鬼去吧！”早晨差几分钟八点，一只小精灵飘浮在Stan床头大吼道，它的笑声只能用“崩坏”来形容，“都疯了！”它挠Stan的脸，他一只拖鞋拍了过去。

小精灵被拍飞到了墙上，就算Stan用另一只拖鞋戳它它也不动了。

“噢，”Stan说，“啊哦。”

当爆炸声从镇子的方向响起时，Stan正在林子里埋看见他埋小精灵的一只小矮人，这样Mabel就什么都不会知道。当他从林子里出来好好看了一眼天际线，一朵蘑菇云飘在原本是镇子的地方上空。

“我的个老天爷！”他说，飞快跑向小屋去查看孩子们的情况。

***

Ford坐在后门廊上哭，Mabel拍着他肩膀。Stan手足无措地站在门口看。

“没事啦，没事啦，”Mabel温柔地说，“没关系，Ford。不管发生了什么，我们都会帮你的。”

“没错，任何你需要的，”Dipper说，轻拍着他另一侧肩膀，“Stan惹你了吗？”

“嘿！”

“怎么？这合情合理。”

“一定是我的关系。”Ford凄惨地说，“但我真不知道是什么。我不知道。”

“没事啦，没事啦，”Mabel又说了一遍，在Ford低垂的脑袋上甩给Stan一个眼神，言外之意是“赶紧过来帮帮你哥哥。现在。”

Stan从善如流地过来，蹲在Ford脚边。这样当他拥抱他时他们就在一个高度。被允许进行这个拥抱的感觉有点奇怪，Stan心里某个病态、可悲的部分甚至还有点高兴。Ford可能又悲催又哭哭啼啼，但他在让Stan抱着他。

“听着，不管发生了什么，不管你做了什么没做什么，不管我做了什么没做什么。”Stan说，“我们在这呢，好吗？你想出国，我们就走。尸体在哪，我帮你藏。”

在Stan的臂弯中，Ford放松了下来。或者更好的用词是“瘫软”。无论是什么，他紧抓着Stan的汗衫，好像那是根救命稻草。Stan继续拥着他，拍拍他的背。孩子们从两边抱过来。

***

“我真不敢相信你把镇子炸了，”Stan对Ford说，盯着自己卧室的天花板。他今早醒来的原因是Ford脸朝下把他自己摔进Stan的床上开始疲惫的解释情况，直到现在两个人都没动弹一下。

“为什么这部分比其他的更难以置信？”

“孩子们被爆炸卷进去怎么办？”

“不会的。我知道自己在做什么。我之前炸过东西。”Ford的声音埋在床褥里，“但你对谋杀、自杀和二者之结合毫不惊讶。”

“我是说并不真的惊讶，”Stan承认，“你自我了断基本是你能对我做的最糟糕的事了，至于杀我？这个我可以想象。简单极了。我有没有先发制人过？”

“有一次。我拿枪对着Dipper——哇！没装弹，Stanley。我只是需要你觉得它装弹了。别踢——”Ford抓住Stan的脚让它停在半途，“停下。他没有任何危险。”

“最好没有。”Stan说。

“反正那不重要。没什么事重要。我已经穷尽我大脑所构想出的一切可能。”Ford依旧把脸埋在床上，因此没看见Stan翻白眼，“还有Mabel的，Dipper的，Soos的，Wendy的，Susan的，Corduroy家其他人的，警长的，警长的爱人兼副官的，那个戴帽子的奇怪男人——”

“好好我明白了。那么还有什么是你没做的？”

“我要知道就去试了。”

“你有试过什么都不做吗？”

“试过。”

“那试试——”

“你能不能假定接下来要建议的任何事，我都做过？”

Stan举起双手，叹息一声放下，“好，行。你想怎么样？”

“好吧，直截了当地说，我只是过来牢骚和任性。想赶我走的话只能把我踢出去。今天绝对是什么都不做的一天因为做什么都没有意义。”

Stan歪着头凝视着Ford的侧脸。对于一张四分之一脸来说，真挺凄惨的。Stan把脚翘在Ford腰背部并做了个决定，“行，”他说，“我们什么都不干。”

“我并没要求你参与这‘不参与’行动。”

“就跟我会起床让你一个人犯懒似的？拜托。”Stan往床铺里缩了缩，满足地闭上眼睛，“你今天就呆我这儿了。”

“很好。”Ford过了一会说，但他把Stan的脚掀了下去。

不知过了多久，Mabel把脑袋探进来看看Stan的情况以及他是否在哪儿见过Ford。当她看见Stan和Ford两人一个躺在床上一个趴在床脚时惊讶地“唔”了一声，于是Stan告诉她今天是懒懒叔公日。

“你和dipstick想吃披萨可以定一个，然后也过来歇着。”Stan 说。

“我绝对要加入。”

Stan从堆在自己腹部上的枕头中抽身出来，Dipper曾枕在上面休息，他去了趟洗手间，拿了罐苏打水。已经是日落时分，他停下来呷了口苏打，望着厨房窗外，晚霞是粉色和紫色的，真是…可爱极了。之后，他重新回到床上。

***

“你今天打算干啥？”Stan站在楼梯跟下问。现在大概八点钟，Ford正在书房里，坐在地板上读一本书。

“跟进过去三十年的读物。科学目前为止给不出答案，所以我转向科学小说。”

“你觉得自己一天能搞定，嗯？”

“如果有足够的今日，当然。”Ford头也不抬地说，“我已经搞定了电影和电视节目。”

“行。好吧，我给你煮咖啡，但我不觉得你要喝。”Stan说。他走进厨房，让Ford一个人享受他的阅读时间还是别的什么。

***

“所以，”Ford说，“在非理性的谋杀冲动爆发前，我最初关于创造完美一天的尝试很可能没有解决问题的关键。麻烦把爆米花递过来，Dipper。”Dipper从霸王龙头骨前的地板上把碗递过去。Ford继续说，“确切意义上讲，它们是我所能达成的完美一天，除了一个可变因素。”

“是哪个？”Mabel从Stan身边的椅子上问。她伸手越过斯坦示意要爆米花碗，Ford递给她。

“我，显然的。有很多时间循环问题似乎是围绕着修正某个错误或消除某个不该存在的事物；但也有一些时间循环的产生是出于一个外界存在体，不管是未知的还是已定义的，认为一个主要人物身上有一个或一些缺陷需要纠正。但我想不出我究竟招惹到了哪种存在。”

“也许是个感情小精灵。”Stan一声窃笑。

“别荒唐了，”Ford不屑地挥了下手，“无论在何种情况下，这游戏的题中之义似乎都是自我改善。”

“对，类似成为一个更好的人什么的。”Dipper说。

“那正好是我和那红卷发姑娘约会时看的电影里的情节。”Stan表示同意。屏幕上，狼人的二侄子在失败四十次后做出了一个滑雪板技术动作，终于打动了运林匹克（sportlympic）的裁判员们。但现在他女朋友开始不理他了。

“我理解了。”Ford说，“所以，我好像才是问题所在。你们三个认为我最大的缺陷在哪？请率直一点。真诚将对我最有帮助相对于花费我——”

“你不够信任我们，”Mabel立刻开口，“你不让你的家人知情，因为你觉得我们太笨什么的。”

“你肯定明白Stan并不是故意伤害你的，但在这么多年后你依旧不愿意和他说话，”Dipper说，没那么热切但也毫无惭愧之意，“你不擅长应对感情或者对别人倾诉，就算你让他们受伤时也这样。爆米花，啊。”Stan抓了一把爆米花扔进Dipper张开的嘴里。大多数没进嘴，但Dipper似乎挺满足从衬衫上捡着吃。

“你有点自大，”Stan对Ford说，“当我说‘有点’的时候实际是说‘超级’。”

“好吧。这确实是…好一串需要开始改进的。”Ford静静叹了口气。

Stan扭头看他，发现他一脸惨相，尽管是他说要大家真诚，他就是这么要求的。但无论如何Stan还是越过椅子扶手拍了拍Ford的胳膊。

他在夸张的电影配乐下轻声说，“但是，嘿，如果你改变了太多‘缺陷’，你就不是你了。我可不想这样。”

Ford回看他，带着小小一个微笑，“当然，Stanley。”

“我说真的。”Stan捏了一下他的胳膊表示这话的认真，“不想拿你换任何——”

“喔！”Dipper说，Stan将视线转回屏幕。狼人的二侄子发生了糟糕的滑雪板运动事故，雪和皮毛满天飞，人群惊叫连连。

“喔，”Stan同情地说，“Yikes。”

“即便对于狼人来说这在物理上也不太可能实现，”Ford说。在黑暗中，他的手覆上Stan的，轻拍了一下。Stan笨拙地笑了笑，抽回手。为了不让自己乱想，他伸手搂住身边的Mabel。

电影里，女朋友在一个看起来像某人公寓走廊的医院等候室大哭的时候，Stan觉得有什么不太对劲。他扭头看见Ford正以一种古怪的眼神盯着他，好像他是个亟待解决的问题。Stan有点紧张。

“干啥？我脸上有什么吗？”

Ford眨了下眼，摇头，“没什么，Stanley。”

但是，他有点哀伤。真的。Stan没法解释他为什么知道，因为Ford眼中没有泪水，甚至都没有皱眉。但不知为何，他看上去依旧哀伤。Stan重新把手放到他胳膊上。

“你总会搞清楚，”他说，尽管他还是不觉得这一切像是个时间循环。

“我已经开始认真的相信我搞不清楚，Stanley。”Ford说，然后他笑了笑，耸肩，“也许我活该。”

“我才不信。指给我看哪个人说你不行，我去搞定他们，瞧我的吧。”

“我相信这个。”Ford说，他重新覆上Stan的手，这次Stan没有抽回去。

“哇，什么？”Dipper大叫，“牵强！”

“你看，我就说她怀孕了吧！”Mabel对着屏幕说，Stan回头看他们在大惊小怪些什么。他的手依旧放在Ford胳膊上，直到开始滚动演职员表，而狼人的二侄子让她的女友成为了一个真正的女人。

***

“你今天打算干啥？”Stan站在楼梯跟下问。现在大概八点钟，Ford正在书房里，盘着腿，双手放在膝盖上。

“冥想个人存在的渺小以达成忘我。”

Stan没法控制自己嗤之以鼻，所以他甚至没尝试，“行吧。进行地怎么样？”

“目前来看，不顺利，但这类事情需要练习。”Ford带着坚决的平和及安定说。

“好吧，开心就行。我去厨房做咖啡，有需要叫我。”Stan说着去做咖啡了。

约3分钟后，Ford进来坐在餐桌对面。

“我并不特别觉得冥想适合我，”他坦言，拿走Stan正在用的咖啡杯把它喝干，“这…好吧，这挺无聊。”

Stan哼了一声，“不是吧，大天才。”

“你觉得过会儿好好嗨一下如何？”

好吧，这很新奇。Stan并不是十分反对，但是…“呃，孩子们还在呢？”

“他们想的话就一起。”

“这不好笑。”

“怎么？又不会——哦，对，我今天还没解释呢，对吧？我被困在一个时间循环里，和你约会带爆米花看的那场电影一样，然后我一直在尝试，哦，我甚至不记得到底多少天了，尝试脱困但毫无成效，之类之类。”Ford在空中晃着一只手想到哪儿说哪儿，然后他举起两只手像是把这个提议的实体化捧到眼前似的，“嗑药？”

Stan瞪着他，“你已经嗑上了？”

“最近没有，尽管我有一次用药过量——哦，别在意。我明天会解释地更好。”Ford起身走出厨房。

Stan接下来一整天都没见到他，但是中午时一些奇怪的气味从地板下面的实验室飘上来，有些Stan非常熟悉。

“Stan 叔公，为什么这里闻起来像木棍（Woodstick，neta Woodstock）音乐节？”下午，Mabel问到。Stan叹了口气，把苏打放到霸王龙头骨上。

“谁想去吃点披萨，在旅馆过夜，所以当我送你们回家时不至于过不了药物检测？”他问。

Dipper问，“出于什么原因你把我们和药物检测联系在一起？”

“这是这类事的原则。”Stan 说。他从不是一个优秀的监护人，但一个人多少有个底线，“快换衣服。”

***

“行，但你得承认这话像是个瘾君子说的，”Stan说。他躺在Ford房间的地板上，盯着在天花板上盘旋的烟雾，相当淡定。孩子们和Soos一起出去逛了，不管有没有时间循环，Stan现下都没什么可操心，“你能谴责另一个我吗？”

“坦白说，不会。”Ford在他身边说，他十分放松，毛衣和胡茬让他看上去神色柔软，Stan不得不控制自己别盯着他看太久，否则他可能会干一些令自己后悔却也没法记住的事，“所以我都没跟你吵。”

“嘿，说不定你长进了，”Stan说，“不跟我吵了？Wow。”“Wow”这个词说起来非常舒服，他不由得多说了几次，仅仅是享受那感觉，“Wow wow wow…”

终于，Ford的手背懒洋洋地盖上他的嘴让他停下。Stan嘴贴着他的手心继续动了一会儿，才意识到他在干嘛；但不管有没有搅乱思维的药物，他还不至于蠢到继续。他停了下来。

“Stanley，”Ford说，声音有点卡壳。

他没深想，所以Stan抬起Ford的手好开口说话，“是，干啥？”

“你…如果有某件事，这件事我还没做只是因为没做；我也不愿，尽管此刻只是些微的不愿，去面对这种行为的可能后果，因为进行此事在理论上可能导致——”

“你还能做什么比谋杀和恐怖主义更糟糕的？”

Ford安静了很长一段时间，Stanley都快睡着了他才开口，“好，如果你这么说的话…”

***

Stan一醒来就看到早餐端到了床前。就是说，他一睁眼就看见Ford捧着早餐盘从上方盯着他，看上去瘆人到家。

“早上好，Stanley，”他以强装的愉悦口气说道。这只是让他看起来更瘆人了，“可丽饼？”

“我们什么时候吃上可丽饼了？”Stan 问，“你为什么跟饼一起出现在我屋里？”

“我进行了一些烹饪练习，而且我在试着变得可亲。”

“这些听上去都不像你，”Stan说，然后为此被扔了一头一脸的可丽饼。

“那就算了！这真是愚蠢！你一点也不浪漫。”Ford大步走出房间。

“我不什么？”Stan在后面喊，没得到回答。

可丽饼倒挺好吃，就是因为在他脑袋上呆了会而多了点毛。Stan不知道这是要干什么。接下来一整天他都没见到Ford，也没能问成。

***

“你今天打算干啥？”Stan站在楼梯跟下问。现在大概八点钟，Ford正在书房里，坐在地板上读一本书。

“读以乱伦为主题的艳俗小说，”Ford简单地说。

Stan瞪着他，“呃。为啥？”

“灵感。你煮咖啡吗？煮了我要喝点。”

“灵感。”Stan说，“行。好吧，我去Soos家，带着孩子们。”

“搞什么，不是跨辈的那类，Stanley。别荒唐了！”Ford在他后面喊，但Stan顶不住这个话题，所以他没接话。

***

“好吧，我真的不太明白这怎么可能。”Stan 说，他更用力地晃着阁楼门把手，但依旧拧不开。好像整个给焊死了。“孩子们甚至都不在上面，你确定真听见他们叫人了？”

“没错，我很确定。也许这是个玩笑，也许他们在我从厨房找你时走了。无论如何，我们现在似乎被单独关在这阁楼里。哦天呐…”Ford平淡地说，他语调中某些成分似乎充满了自我厌恶。Stan非常熟悉这种情绪。

“呃，你还好吧？”

Ford环顾房间，瑟缩了一下，然后摇摇头，“说实话，这个尤其愚蠢。”他说，把他那古怪的电磁枪掏出来，“后退。”

Stan眼睁睁地看着门四分五裂，变成冒烟的小碎片，他盯着那个大洞。

“好吧，这有点杀鸡用牛刀。”他看着Ford爬出去。

“明天就会恢复，你也不会记得这发生过。”

“这又是什么意思？”Stan问，但Ford已经下了楼。

***

“你打赌输了？”Stan站在阁楼门口问。现在大概下午三点，Ford和Mabel以及她的两个闺蜜坐在阁楼地板上。他在给Mabel编辫子，而Candy正给他解释一篇杂志文章。

“你必须找到你男人感兴趣的活动，”Candy说，指着书页上的一张清单，“上面说，体育运动很受欢迎，钓鱼和徒步之类的户外活动也是。”

“我在和侄孙女培养感情，Stanley。”Ford说。Mabel的发型变成了很多小辫的迷幻组合，像棵错综复杂的树。“继续，Candy，上面还说什么？”

“男人们喜欢自己的想法被欣赏，即便是些蠢想法。”

“尤其是蠢的。”Grenda带着一个准青少年能有的全部肯定说，“所以我才让Marius觉得我喜欢自行车马球。我是说，你把马还有泳装男孩们置之不顾？意义何在啊。”

Stan说，“玩得开心，Ford。”然后让他留在那儿了。

***

“你今天打算干啥？”Stan站在楼梯跟下问。现在大概八点钟，Ford正在书房里，坐在地板上往记录板上小心地写着什么。一看见Stan，他便把记录板放下，露出一个灿烂的微笑。

“说实话，没太多安排。你什么打算？”

Stan被这句问话稍微惊到了一下，然后带着温暖的喜悦转而思考它。好吧，倒有这么一件事…“你想跟我和孩子们去湖边吗？钓钓鱼？”

“好主意，”Ford说，这让Stan惊讶，如果他坦诚点的话，还有孩子气的喜悦。

“当真？”

“真的，你去叫孩子们，我收拾东西。”

孩子们甚至没有抗议，至少不是抗议去湖边。他们只是有点抗议叫醒方式是被提溜着脚从床上拎起来然后扔到地板上。但他们能接受。

Stan刚把他们叫起来穿上衣服，出门就看见Stanleymobile已经装备完毕，Ford在约定时间内做完了。

“wow，真快。为什么带其他——”

“我觉得也许可以在湖边野营？”Ford说，“如果你感兴趣的话。”

“这还用问吗？”

事实上，天热得人很难下湖，孩子们被晒黑了，太阳一往下落，蚊子就倾巢而出。没有一条鱼上钩，但…但那不是重点，这每分每秒才是重点，Stan爱死了这一切。

孩子们和Ford似乎也很高兴，太阳落山后，Stan和家人们围坐一起，吃着微焦的热狗，Ford讲着多宇宙另一端的奇闻逸事。大家身上都涂满了芦荟膏、止痒霜和驱虫剂，完美。

终于，孩子们开始在星空下困的打盹。Stan把他们送进帐篷。当Mabel去睡觉前在他脸上亲了一下后，Stan觉得自己的心都要蹦出胸膛在众目睽睽之下跳场踢踏舞。

一等孩子们进帐篷睡觉，Ford不知从哪里变出啤酒来，“能请你喝一瓶吗？”

“当然。”Stan说，他和Ford坐在同一条原木上，喝着啤酒，看火堆渐渐熄灭。

两瓶下肚，Stan觉得这些年，这辈子都没感觉这么好过，他这般告诉Ford。Ford为此露出的笑容让这美好又上一层。

“我很高兴，Stanley。我希望你度过美好的一天，还有，”Ford说，夜晚凉风习习，他挪近了些，直到两人身侧紧挨着，“我一直在想一件事。”

Stan忍不住倚向身边的温暖，“快说吧，六指。”他心中某个渴切、悲伤的部分希望着一起在钓船上度过的时光也许能让Ford想起某件他们也能一起做的事，在一艘真正的船上…

“好，我觉得我在想，你…是否…”Ford的声音几不可查，他甚至倾身地更近，鼻子几乎都要碰着Stan的。他们几乎马上就要接吻，但Stan是个无视自己对Ford所抱有的混乱情感的老手。他向后仰了下，灌了口酒。

“是否想再来一瓶。不啦，这些就行。也许该睡了，你不觉得吗？我们老了，明早还得一路开回小屋，还有，wow，钓鱼让我累得够呛。”Stan忙不迭地说，他故意转了转肩膀，表示他在鱼竿前坐了一天后有多累，“晚安。”

他起身朝跟Ford合用的大帐篷走去，想着Ford会让他有时间单独脱下衣服钻进睡袋。这，事态表明，显然不是Ford所做的。

“好吧，等一下，Stanley，”Ford在Stan脱钓鱼短裤时撞进来。Stan向后倒了几步，和睡袋之一跌作一团，衣衫不整，发出几声呜咽。

“干嘛？”他大声抱怨。

“听着，我刚才正要亲你，所以我想知道到底哪里出了问题以便在下次纠正。”Ford说。把迄今为止他对Stan说的最吊诡的话讲的煞有介事，Stan一开始都不知道他说的什么意思。可他一明白过来就大笑出声。

“亲、亲？哈！哈哈，真有意思。这个不错，你真搞笑。”

“省省那假装无知的绝望尝试吧。我知道你也想要我，但我不知道刚才哪里出了问题。”

“我不知道你在——”

“Stanley，请不要侮辱我的智力。我只剩它了，”Ford疲倦地说，按着鼻梁骨，看上去…十分疲惫。远比在湖边呆了一天后疲惫得多。Stan正跳着踢踏舞的心绊了一跤后摔回原位，他瞪着Ford。

“你认真的？”他问。

“认真地要死（dead serious）。不过，说实话到现在我已经死了挺多次了，也许该用一个更好的短语。”

“这该死的是什么意思？”

Ford上前坐在Stan半露的腿边的另一个睡袋上，“我卡在了一个时间循环中，重活了数不清的今日。我尝试了一切，从自杀，到杀你，到毁灭世界，到完美一天，到什么都不做，到坐下来吃樱桃三角馅饼吃到吐。什么都没用，但我想…哦，我不知道。我不知道我在想什么，Stanley，”Ford把脸埋在手心，“还是别管我了。”

Stan环顾帐篷好像它能帮自己理明白个中缘由似的。但帐篷没用，也没有魔法感情小精灵突然出现帮他一把，而Stan的心抽搐着下坠，好像被扔下了世界上最长的台阶。

“我不想不管你，”Stan小心地说，“我只是…好吧。如果你在说实话而不是发神经，我之前约会时看过一场电影——”

“我一听那愚蠢的约会就反胃，Stanley，”Ford的语气带着惊人的恶毒，“她在你把爆米花洒她一身之前就可能难看地出奇，你对女人的品味糟到不能再糟，一直都是。”

“嘿，我对女人的品味不错，”Stan没说真话。他很明白跟他约会过的女人中跟他反目的数量高地不正常，但他觉得这并不是问题所在。她们的相貌从来不是问题。

“行吧，也许是我个人单纯憎恶着我见过或听说的她们所有人。”Ford说，依然抱着头。

“对，可能。”Stan说，他从不雅的四脚朝天状态坐起来，戳戳Ford的肩膀，“听着——”

“算了吧，Stanley。”

“我不想就这么算了。我是说，我难以置信，但我觉得自己想谈谈——”

“不，Stanley，无所谓，反正你都会忘掉。”

“也许，”Stan说。这感觉不像是一个永无止境的时间循环，但他又知道些什么呢？“但…Ford，你是认真的吗？还是说你只是在尝试任何能想到的脱离这个时间啥的方法？”

Ford耸肩。Stan又戳了他一下，这次更用力。“都有，我猜。”Ford承认道。他抹了把脸抬起头，“但不是说我对此一无所知。”

Stan笑道，“什么？”

“我一直都知道你...哦，去他的。我一直都知道你想要我，我又不傻。”

现在轮到Stan的胃部抽搐了，五脏六腑翻转的感觉极其地不好受，“一直？”

“甚至从我们年轻的时候开始，”Ford说，现在又轮到Stan抱头了。

“我操。”

“我从没提过因为…一些大概显而易见的原因。”

“我操。”

“Stanley，你没必要…”

“操，Ford。你为什么要——如果我早知道你知道，我就不会因为被推开而那么恨你。我自己就会把自己推开，这——”

“哦，停下。别荒唐了。如果我对此感到惊惧，为什么今晚上还会亲你？”

“因为你被这时间循环折腾疯了想赶紧逃出去，就算用再糟糕的方法？”

“好吧，有一定道理，”Ford说，“但这并非必要——”

“你能再杀我一次吗？算是发慈悲，我可以现在就求你给我个痛快。”Stan悲惨地说。他的手被拉开，然后Ford抓着他下巴让他不得不向上看。

“Stanley，该死地闭嘴让我说话。”Ford说，并未真说些什么，而是亲吻了Stan。

这，好吧，是说了些什么。喊叫，甚至。舌头的效果堪比感叹号。

Ford退回身问，“这够清楚了吗？”

Stan看着他的嘴唇组成话语，“我，呃，我这两天耳朵不太灵，也许你该重复一遍？”

Ford笑了，“我想，为了你好我是该重复，但这次请集中注意力。”

第二个吻更好，更深，Stan抱住Ford的肩膀。他向后拉，Ford把他压在睡袋上，第二个吻变成第三个又变成第四个。钓鱼短裤在碍事，Stan把它抖掉，用自己的腿缠住Ford的。

在亲吻的间隙，Ford喘息，“你可能不会记得这一切。”

“那就明天再亲我一次，大天才。”Stan说。

“你不能和我一样享受这关系的进程。”

“那又怎样？又不是说我还能比一直以来更痴迷你。”

“我猜不能，”Ford低语，亲吻Stan的耳朵，“但如果我说实话，我想我为此更痴迷你一点了。”

“当真？”Stan对着帐篷顶说，他的手滑到Ford的后背搂地更紧了，让他们更紧贴彼此，“那就继续吧，你可有得要迷。”

就这一次，Ford从善如流地进一步啃咬Stan的耳朵。如果此刻Stan的举动是直白的，那他呻吟的声音大小可真是直白地令人脸红。

同时也有点不走运。

“什么动静？”Dipper困意朦胧的声音在不够远的远处问。Stan和Ford僵在了原地。

“什吗什什吗？”Mabel问，听起来更困。

“我听见一个特别奇怪的声音，像只邪恶、濒死的鹅还是什么。”Dipper现在来劲儿了。该死。“也许是某种未知的——”

“所有的鹅都很邪恶，Dipper，”Mabel说，“快去睡。”

“行，行，但如果又响——”传来一声闷响，非常准确地还原了一个填充动物玩偶狠狠抡到一个大脑袋上的声音，“嘿！”

接下来的扭打持续了好长时间，Stan不得不承认他今晚别想跟谁上床了。在黑暗的帐篷里，他向Ford低语，“确保明天只有我俩，大天才。”

“明白。”Ford回答，挨着Stan躺下，他就在那枕着Stan的胳膊睡着了，Stan雀跃的心也随之安睡。

***

“Awwww!”Mabel说，Stan张开他朦胧的眼，“Dipper，相机拿来。这得录入剪贴簿。”

“啥？”Stan想坐起来但胳膊被睡着的Ford压着。谢天谢地他衣着完好，在帐篷里搞所弄出的混乱仅仅是床头的一堆还有睡得满是褶皱的腰带风衣。

但是，Stan没穿短裤。

“Mabel，等下——”迎接Stan的是亮瞎人的闪光灯，“这不是——”

“困困兄弟抱抱。”她说，Dipper扒在帐篷门边，说“Aww”的时候半是真诚半是嘲弄。Stan不知道哪一半更糟糕。

“听着，他睡到半夜抓我胳膊，我怎么知道？”Stan庆幸地抓住这个机会将之打发为一个普通的有点难为情的兄弟小事，“快别闹了。”

“你俩真是最可爱的。”Dipper说，Stan听不下去，所以他把胳膊从Ford脑袋底下扯出来追出帐篷。孩子们兵分两路，尽管Dipper得为方才的嘲弄付出代价，Mabel才是拿着相机的那个。

或者只有Stan这么想。当他几分钟后在湖边抓住她时，她手里什么都没有。

“哈，Dipper说不定把它藏到了你永远找不到的地方！”Mabel幸灾乐祸，所以Stan把她扔进了湖里。

她浮上来，一边吐着水一边坏笑，Stan穿着内裤站在湖边叹了口气。

“为什么就不能给人留点情面呢，Mabel？”他问。

“因为我爱你，所以我想永远记着这个。喏。”她回答。这让人心里一甜，所以Stan又把她推下去一次才让她爬出来。

“去吃早饭吧，你这小——”

“STANLEY！孩子们！”

Stan猛地转头向营地的方向，把湿漉漉的Mabel举上肩膀向露营处跑去。

Ford晃悠着摸摸这个碰碰那个，从大衣里掏出各种各样的小仪器，活像彻底失了智。Stan还记得所谓时间循环的事，但个人而言他从未对此有真切的感觉。

“今天是什么日子？”Ford问站在露营处另一端看上去困惑又担心的Dipper。

“呃，29号？”Dipper说，语气中的疑问甚于陈述，“有什么——”Ford把他抱了起来。“哦！还好吗？呃…”他说，越过Ford的肩头向Stan投去一个疑问的眼神，Stan把Mabel放下，回以一个耸肩。

“大概跟他被困在里头的时间循环有关？”Stan说，“我是说，我从不觉得我们在里头，但他说他在。”

“时间循环？”Mabel问，“就跟，他得学会一些意义——”

“没错没错。”Ford说，总算把Dippe放了下来，“大家能省省之前五十次我解释完后的这些反应吗？我想欣赏一些新鲜事物。”

他过来给了Mabel一个拥抱，缓和了方才的抱怨，Mabel以她湿透的得意回抱他。Stan的内衣也因为Mabel身上的水而湿漉漉的，给他造成了不合时宜的困扰。

“我要去穿点衣服。”他说。即便他只穿着内衣，两个孩子也也没往别的方面多想一秒，这也许说明他的监护不太到位；不过如果真这能为他省下编排那拥抱真正含义的麻烦，也还好。

不好的是帐篷，Stan走进去的时候看见一只小精灵在里面。它看上去飘忽又好看，但主要是一脸恶心。

“那不是我的本意，”它眼角一抽，Stan的脑子自动将之标记为“崩坏”。

“呃，啥？”他问。

“我就只是觉得这里有些一团乱麻的感情需要理清，”Stan觉得即便对于精灵来说，它的声音也太尖了。“就只是觉得，哦，嘿，这俩人之间太纠结了，轮回几天是个好事儿。我怎么能料到…”小精灵抖了抖。

“你能离开我的帐篷吗？我压根不知道你在说什么。外头的三个更乐意对付你这种奇怪的，以及，呃，疯的。”Stan说。

“哦，我会出去的！我会赶紧从这摊事儿里出去的！我真该听妈妈的话当个树桩精灵伞菌精灵，但不——，我觉得我可以让这个世界更好、更温柔！但我只是助长了乱——嘿，停下！”

“听着，”Stan说，抓着精灵的翅膀，“不关我事，跟我哥聊去吧。”他把脑袋探出帐篷招招手。Ford做着早餐抬起头来，这情景就自带一种怪异。孩子们好像进帐篷了。

“Ford，你来看看这个。它说它知道有关轮回日的事。”Stan说，展示他的小俘虏。

接着，刹那间，他就不再抓着一个小俘虏，而是一双银色的翅膀，曾经连接着一只…曾经的精灵的地方微微冒烟。Ford放下电磁枪，眼角抽搐的模样让Stan的脑子也自动标记为“崩坏”，但Ford更好看。有点惹火，甚至。

Stan从帐篷穿出的洞看向后面冒烟的树，一只小矮人蹲在高处的树枝上一脸惊恐，呆在原地，然后颤抖着溜了。Stan扔下翅膀，“好吧，这有点杀鸡用牛刀。”

“那是什么声音？”Mabel问，从她和Dipper的帐篷里探出头。一阵挣扎的噪音后，Dipper也探出头。

“什么炸掉了吗？”他问，越过Mabel爬出帐篷四下看看，衬衫和内衣全都穿反了。

“巨型蚊子，”Stan立刻说，“跟我头那么大，Ford处理掉了。”

“喔，可惜，我真想看看。”

“我可不确定哦，孩子。快去穿好衣服，你衬衫都反着。”

一等两个孩子钻回帐篷，Stan小心地从地上捡起精灵翅膀把它们扔进火里，一阵闪光后就燃没了。

“但你得把帐篷上的洞修好，”Stan说，他拍上Ford的肩膀，把手放在那里。

“行，”Ford说，覆上Stan的手，听上去只是中等程度的疯。目前PInes家族成员的普通水平。他轻声笑，“好吧，我可以明天再修。”


End file.
